Why I gotta be the Decoy?
by Ice Icy Kettle Fals N Nameless
Summary: The decoy at the end of the movie, who was he, where'd he come from, why did he look so much like Wes, how did Wes get him to be a decoy, where's my vodka bottle? These questions, except the last one, and more may or quite possibly may not be answered.


Title: Why I gotta be the Decoy?

Pairings: Wes/Decoy

Summery: The decoy at the end of the movie, who was he, where'd he come from, why did he look so much like Wes, how did Wes get him to be a decoy, where's my vodka bottle? These questions, except the last one, and more may or quite possibly may not be answered.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wanted, though I dream of being in that movie and kicking butt right along with the rest of them, though if my name comes up, I have powers to transport me to alternate universes......anyway.....

A/N: I came up with this story while thinking of a way to get Wes back into the dating game after Fox, and I watched the decoy smiling and I thought, 'hmm, why is he smiling? Could it be that he knows he's going home to someone? Maybe that someone was a man? Maybe that man was an assassain? Maybe that- and so on and so forth until 17 questions later, I arraived on Wes.....don't ask....just Read and Review, so without further adieu, here's to you, My readers who view, a little story about Wes....and the Decoy too.....sorry, couldn't resist...

**Why I gotta Be the Decoy?**

* * *

'What the hell am I doing?' I think to myself. I look at the man, smiling, knowing that he could pull the trigger and end my life like that. So why wasn't I moving? Why wasn't I shaking, crying, begging him not to? Why did I have to be the decoy? Everything was going great for me up until a couple of days ago. I was walking home, like I usually do. I see people walk past me, nothing unusual. I see a man lying on the curb. This wasn't even unusual. The unusual part of this whole thing, was when I got to the alley beside my apartment. When I was pulled into it by some strong, unknown figure. When my screams were muffled by a hand...and then a pair of lips.

Though, that is unusual, the kiss wasn't. It was almost perfect. Even in such a forceful and uncomfortable situation, it was soft and sweet. He'd probably kill me if he knew that's what I thought. He was trying to be so agressive. He failed, but he tried, and that's what counts. When he pulled away, the first thing I did....was go off. "WHAT THE FUCK!!!!" I yell, rushing past him. I get inside my apartment and rush up to the second floor. I open the door and as I rush in to close it, I see him slip through, almost with ease. ALMOST.

"Ow, watch it, that hurt." He said, rubbing his shoulder. "Who are you?" I ask, holding an umbrella I got from my mom for christmas. "What do you want with me?" I ask, backing away from him. "Just a little job." He walks closer and his hips are swaying a little. I notice and, thinking I knew what he ment, swung the umbrella at him. "OW, WOULD YOU-HEY, THAT WAS-......now you die. GIMME, STOP-HEY!!!" During the whole transaction, I'd hit him in the head, the back of his left leg, his right arm, his right shoulder, his left hand, and grazed his....'family jewels'.

"Look," He said, finally getting the umbrella from me, pinning me against a wall. "I didn't come here to rape you or something like that. I need a decoy." I looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean by 'Decoy'?" I ask. "What I'm about to tell you cannot, under any circumstances, be repeated." I shake my head to let him know I understand him. Why though? I was inches away from a phone, just inches away from a blunt force object. 'Frying Pan + Years of watching Flinstones = Escape.' I think to myself. I wasn't trying to get either of them though, I was intent on listening to this man, even if it killed me, which it very well may. "I'm an assassain." He says point blank. I start reaching for the frying pan. Out of nowhere I feel cold steel on the back of my neck.

"Don't move." "Look, if you wanna believe your an Assassain, go ahead, I wont stop you." I say, putting my hands up in rest. "I don't THINK I'm an Assassain, I am one. Look, I need your help. The fraternity of Assassains-shut up-that I worked for lied to me and made me train to become one of them to kill, not the man who murdered my father, but my actual father."

At this I stopped laughing, the tears that were starting to stream down his face made me believe that, if he wasn't some random psychopath, which I thought I knew he was, he was telling the truth. "So why do you need my help?" I asked. "Because, the man that is responsible for this is still alive. I want you to act as a decoy, make him come out of his little hide away, so I can take him out." I stare at him and think about what he's asking. I don't know what to say but, "I'll do it."

So here I am, watching this old man pointing a gun at my forehead. I just smile more, and look down at the post-it 'X' my friend made when he told me to set up. I freeze almost instantly as the bullet flies past me and into the computer moniter. I glare at where it came from. I can tell he's looking, smiling, saying sorry. I just shake my head and grab my bag, leaving out before any cops came. When I get downstairs, he's already waiting for me.

"You are so not getting any tonight." I say as I hope into the convertible. "But baby why? That just punishes you." He says, kissing me along my neckline. "But it's a punishment I'm willing to take, seeing as how it punishes you all the same." I say, buckling my seat belt. He glares for a second before smiling and kissing my cheek. "Whatever, that's what toys and hands are for." I look over at him like he's crazy as he laugh's maniaclly and pulls away from the building as cops are pulling up to investigate the, 'Sound of glass breaking on the 13th floor.'

"So why did you kiss me?" I ask as we set up. "After my girl-Fox, remember-Well, after she shot herself, and the rest of the fraternity members, I couldn't go on with another woman again. That's when I met this guy. It was a fling, it ment nothing, but I kinda liked it. So here we are." I give him a weird look. "That still doesn't explain why you kissed me." I say. "Truthfully?" I nod. "I heard from a source that you watched 'Bi Porn' and figured you were somewhat Bi yourself, so I'd kiss you, catch you off guard, and then you'd listen to what I had to say." He walks over and starts to make the post-it 'X' where the man was going to stand. He looks up at me and chuckles. "Hey you asked." "But.....I.....you........ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!" I yell.

He stands up after finishing the 'X' and looks at me. He walks over and plants a kiss on my cheek. "Your cute when your mad." He starts towards the door. "Anyone ever told you that?" He says as he leaves out. I stand there huffing and puffing, wondering why he would do such a thing, and then I just sit down and stare at the computer screen and the paper of the things I'm supposed to look at and at what time. "This is going to be a long day." I say as the time I'm supposed to look at one was 5 hours from now.

* * *

Thank you to all who took the time to read this, so please, review now, please.......please.....look a shiny new review button to review with.....^_^....


End file.
